Amor en Tiempos de Guerra
by Gart-Yukiteru
Summary: Ron x Hermione. Las historias secretas de aquellas dos almas gemelas. El inicio del amor más hermoso de todo el universo mágico. El relato del porque aquella niña inteligente se enamoró del pelirrojo revoltoso. Colección de Oneshots! Espero comentarios...
1. El Peón del Rey de Negras

Esta es la nueva historia que tengo para ustedes. Es una historia muy bonita, que se me ocurrió (con mucha ayuda de Atena23) hace tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Está es la segunda edición de la historia, aunque poco cambió. Espero que les guste...

**El Peón del Rey de Negras**

Hermione regresó corriendo a través del fuego, con el corazón palpitante a más no poder; tenía demasiada preocupación alojada en su joven pecho, tanta que quería llorar. Se sentía perdida, más no era por Harry por quien sentía esto: era por Ron, quién lastimado y solo descansaba en el suelo del tablero de ajedrez.

Se apuró todo lo que pudo para llegar hasta el, caminando con prisa desmedida por aquel trayecto que ahora se le hacía tan largo. No podía pensar, no podía hacer nada; en esos segundos olvido por completo a Harry, a Voldemort, a Dumbledore o a la piedra: toda su atención estaba en su amigo caído en medio de la pelea. No sabía porque, pero en esos instantes era lo único que realmente le importaba, el saber que se encontraba bien y que mañana podrían volver a sonreír felizmente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Llegó a la habitación, fría y oscura, y vio a Ron tirado en el suelo. Tenía cortadas por toda la cara los brazos, y el suelo estaba manchado por su sangre y sudor. Daba un aspecto lamentable allí tirado, solitario, mientras las piezas inmóviles del Ajedrez observaban indiferentes desde los extremos, donde volvieron a su posición original como esperando a un nuevo enemigo…

Hermione se apresuró a entrar al tablero, casi llorando por ver en tan lamentable estado a su amigo; se le vino el alma al suelo al poder entre los cabellos de Ron, donde de su cabeza apareció una herida profunda, que rompía la piel y se hundía en el. Comenzó a caminar como soñando entre la reina y el rey blancos, alzando la mano como para intentar llegar antes, pero de pronto una mano le empujó para atrás…

La reina alzaba su tétrica figura, moviéndose con extraña majestuosidad, arrancándole del suelo hasta colocarla nuevamente del otro lado. No parecía dispuesta a dejarla pasar, como si quisieran ver el espectáculo que suponía Ron tumbado en el suelo moribundo. Hermione entró en la desesperación… Volvió a levantarse y volvió a caminar hacia el, pero una y otra vez las piezas le impidieron el paso, haciéndole caer entre la suciedad del suelo negro.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito pasar! -Gritó a la desesperada, más nadie contestó.

Ella avanzó y comenzó a golpear las piezas, como queriendo romperlas, pero ninguna le prestó atención, como si solo existiera cuando quería perturbar la paz del tablero blanquinegro. Hermione comenzó a llorar, desconsolada, al escuchar los gemidos lastimeros que emitía Ron en esos momentos.

- Va a morir, entiéndalo -repitió una y otra vez.

- ¿Cómo está Harry? -le sacó una voz de su histeria…

Ron hablaba en voz baja, sin abrir los ojos ni siquiera un poco; su pecho respiraba rápidamente, más su cara estaba rota. No había visto imagen más lastimera Hermione en su vida, y nunca tuvo más miedo, y en ese entonces pensó que jamás tendría más… Ella estaba completamente rota por dentro en ese instante, y no pudo contestar pues sus propias lágrimas se lo impedían.

- Está bien, ¿verdad? ¿Logró encontrar a Snape?

Hermione se sentó en el suelo con impotencia al ver que era causa perdida; allí, a unos metros de el, se sentía tan miserable. Se limpió las lágrimas con su tunica, aclaró su voz un poco y contestó quedamente, como no queriendo que supiera lo que pasaba… Sentía que debía decir la verdad, pero aún así no quería. Su alma estaba destrozada, más las suplicantes palabras de Ron le obligaron a decirlo.

- El esta con Snape ahora, me dijo que volviera y que fuera por Dumbledore, que él sabría que hacer…

- Ve por el, anda -fue la respuesta, también en un susurro.- De aquel lado del tablero hay una puerta, puedes salir por allí…

Hermione alzó la mirada, viendo fijamente hacia donde Ron estaba; con los ojos cerrados en profundo dolor, completamente destruido: ese era el Ron del momento, quien aún así le decía que corriera a salvar a su amigo… Comprendió hasta donde llegaba su lealtad, hasta donde llegaba su bondad. Aún así, contestó casi gritando, a pesar de que sus ojos lagrimearan conmovidos…

- ¿Pero que hay de ti? No puedo dejarte así…

- Estaré bien, solo ve. -En su voz se notaba su mentira.

- No -llegó la respuesta de Hermione, sin ninguna vacilación. Estaba nuevamente subiendo al tablero, con la cara sucia y la ropa desaliñada… -No te dejaré aquí por ningún motivo, necesitas mi ayuda…

- Harry te necesita más. Yo ya cumplí mi misión: ahora debes cumplir la tuya y ayudarlo. De otra forma no podrá acabar con esto solo. Corre y ve por los profesores, no te preocupes por mi… Tienes que ayudar a Harry, o no podrá terminar con todo esto.

Hermione avanzó por entre las piezas de ajedrez, que por un momento permanecían inmóviles; ella estaba blanca, caminando con pasos lentos e inseguros, como si la vida se le fuera en esos momentos. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero aún así dudaba de todo… Cuando pasó la fila de peones, comenzó a correr, hasta llegar al cuadrado negro que se manchaba por la sangre de Ron. Se arrodilló, junto a él, y colocó sus manos en su cabeza. Ron abrió los ojos un poco, ojos ensangrentados hasta más no poder.

- Debes ir por los profesores…

- No, no me iré…

- Pero Harry…

- NO ME IRÉ -gritó Hermione, con los ojos llorando y la boca temblorosa.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tú no eres un peón que puedas fácilmente desechar. Voy a llevarte conmigo, no pienso dejarte solo.

- Pero Harry…

- Ahora estoy contigo, y no importa nada más…

No supo porque, pero Hermione bajó lentamente su cabeza hacia Ron, con sus manos alzando la cara, hasta que estuvieron casi juntas. Ella estaba roja, como los cabellos pelirrojos de él; en un momento se acercaron sus labios, que tiernamente se tocaron por varios segundos, hasta que ella apartó su boca. Llorando lo observó a el, que en esos momentos se encontraba inconsciente…

Hermione sonrió, con una boca completamente blanca y palpitante. Entonces tomó su varita del suelo, donde descansó todo el tiempo junto a la de Ron, y lanzó un hechizo hacia este. Se alzó del suelo, con la ropa rasgada cayendo por todo su cuerpo… La sangre se derramaba lentamente como si fuera un cuentagotas. Hermione, temblorosa, comenzó a caminar por entre las piezas, hasta la puerta: le dejaron pasar sin mirarla. Ella abrió la puerta y pasó por entre los demás cuartos, misteriosamente silenciosos y vacíos.

Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, de forma lenta y dolorosa, hasta que llegó al primer piso; allí estaba la enfermería… Apenas entrar, cayó al suelo rendida, de repente todo lo que esa noche pasó tomo su factura: el cansancio se adueñó de ella completamente, sumergiéndola en la nada. La enfermera la encontró por el ruido sordo que ocasionó su desmayo, y pronto le atendió a ambos sin vacilar; horas después, llegaría el director con Harry en brazos, a punto de desfallecer…

Ron no recordó lo que pasó aquella noche, más Hermione lo atesoró por siempre jamás… Significo para ella tantas cosas aquel momento, pero más importante fue cuando se dio cuenta que le amaba, y que lo haría por siempre; fue cuando lo vio como quien era: alguien dulce, honrado y fiel… Y por eso se había ganado el corazón de aquella chica inteligente, lógica, perseverante y tenaz. ¿Y saben algo? Eran perfectos el uno para el otro…

**FIN**

¿Les gustó? Espero que si...


	2. El Club de los Humildes

Una colección de Viñetas y Oneshots… Eso es lo que hago. Y por alguna razón he decidido que prefiero hacerlo en orden cronológico. Espero que les guste, y que disfruten como va avanzando la historia. Con el tema de un grupo español que adoro, intenten encontrar el por qué de cada historia. Poco a poco, veré que sale… Y ya para acabar, todo esto es de J. K. Rowling; ¿acaso lo dudaban?

.

**El Club de los Humildes**

.

Hermione estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mirando nerviosamente sobre su hombro a cada vuelta de la esquina. Sus nervios estaban llevándola al límite, enloqueciéndola y haciendo que temiera a su propia sombra. Los meses en el colegio eran difíciles mientras los hijos de muggles continuaban cayendo uno a uno, aterrando a todo el alumnado.

Dando una vuelta veloz, cerró por reflejo los ojos mientras esperaba. Su caminar se hizo más rápido mientras sentía aquella mirada sobre ella todo el tiempo, como nunca dejándola sola; como esperando para atacar. Eso la hacía temblar cada vez que encontraba un rincón oscuro.

Volteó otra esquina, y un golpe seco la hizo caer al suelo. Miró nerviosamente mientras esperaba lo peor; pero nunca llegó. Una pelirroja estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando casi tan nerviosamente como ella, e intentando desaparecer de su vista. Hermione se levantó y tomó rápidamente a la niña por los brazos.

- Deberías andar con más cuidado -dijo sin pensar, mientras observaba lentamente el vacío corredor.- Son tiempos oscuros, no es recomendable que una joven como tu pasee sola por el colegio.

La niña no sonrió, simplemente se quedó mirando nerviosamente a la castaña; unos pasos la hicieron salir de su letargo y comenzar rápidamente a caminar en dirección opuesta, mientras susurraba palabras indescifrables. Hermione entonces quedó sola, y la realidad la golpeó al tiempo que sus miedos volvían. No tenía por qué ayudar a nadie, simplemente debía cuidarse a si misma.

Ron apareció cruzando la esquina, jadeando lentamente mientras observaba. Hermione sonrió un poco a verlo, y corrió hacia el mientras ocultaba sus miedo muy dentro de ella, y adoptaba aquel actuar tan seguro y serio, tan maduro que ocupaba para que nadie más viera lo tonta que era.

- ¿Buscas algo, Ron? -preguntó mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

- ¿No habrás visto a una niña pelirroja por aquí? -contestó con una pregunta su amigo, mientras intentaba respirar normalmente. Finalmente volteó a ver a Hermione esperando alguna respuesta.

- Pasó aquí hace un momento, estaba muy nerviosa. -dijo, sin pensar.- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarla.

Ron sonrió, antes de aceptar. Ambos amigos caminaron por los pasillos, revisando cada puerta que había y cada salón que atravesaban, pero la niña simplemente parecía haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro. No había ninguna pista que los llevara a ella.

- ¿Por qué la buscas? -preguntó finalmente Hermione, intentando romper el silencio.

- Porque es mi hermana, se supone que debo cuidarla.

Hermione guardó silencio, mientras observaba los pasillos. El sol se alzaba en lo más alto del medio día, pero aún así sentía como si estuviera completamente en las sombras. Necesitaba que alguien la cuidara a ella. Alguien como…

Llegaron al final del camino; la biblioteca se alzó imponente frente a ellos, mostrando sus interminables hileras de libros polvorientos y de cientos de años. Frágiles, los segundos parecía detenerse. Ron y Hermione entraron lentamente, mientras observaban las vacías mesas y el oscuro silencio. La gente ya no iba a lugares deprimentes como aquellos, prefería intentar escapar de eso.

- ¿Crees que este aquí? -preguntó Ron mientras se metía entre las estanterías de los libros, pasando sin miramientos entre Historia, Transformaciones y Herbología. Hermione, sin embargo, caminó mucho mas lentamente mirando hacia los libros, observando todos ellos. Buscaba alguna respuesta.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, se adentró lentamente en la biblioteca mientras perdía la realidad por un segundo. A veces solamente los libros podían alejarla de sus temores, para meterla en aquel mundo donde nada podría dañarla. Era triste el imaginar que algo tan solitario podría ser su único consuelo.

- No está aquí… -llamó desde su espalda Ron, que salía de entre los libros amontonados en el suelo.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo, mirando hacia los títulos de los libros. La sección de Animales Mágicos se alzaba frente a ella, y ella estaba sentada en el suelo en silencio, sin prestar atención a Ron. En aquellos instantes, se veía tan frágil y solitaria.

- ¿Crees que en algún lugar de aquí este el monstruo que tanto tememos? -preguntó Hermione sin pensar, tratando de sonar despreocupada y casual, pero logrando que su mirada temblara un poco cuando se posaba en la estantería.

Sin saber por qué realmente, el pelirrojo se acercó un poco hasta su amiga, y se sentó junto a ella mientras miraba los libros. No le interesaban realmente, pero en aquel momento comprendía porque Hermione tenía tanto interés en aquellos. Tal vez allí encontraría respuesta. Para ella, nacida de muggles, era inevitable que aquellos ataques la llenaran de inseguridad y temores.

- No te preocupes, seguramente atraparan al culpable. -intentó decir Ron de forma segura, aunque sus ojos mostraran que mentía.

Hermione no contestó, simplemente acercando lentamente su mano hasta un libro y tomándolo entre sus dedos. Lo abrió en la primera página y comenzó a leer en voz baja, pero completamente clara en aquel silencio.

- "Las cosas que existen en este mundo son demasiadas para conocerlas todas. El humano inevitablemente intentará encontrar respuestas, pero jamás podrá tenerlas completas. Estamos condenados a vivir en la ignorancia…"

Su voz se quebró un poco, y guardó silencio; su mirada, sin embargo, siguió recorriendo el libro mientras leía. Ron se acercó un poco más a ella, intentando alegrarla, por más que pareciera una tarea completamente imposible.

- Todo se solucionará…

Hermione volteó a verlo un momento, con sus ojos reflejando todo su miedo ante la realidad, demostrando que a pesar de todo aún era esa chica insegura que se encontró llorando en el baño de mujeres hace más de un año. Solo que ahora tenía un hombro en que apoyarse.

Ron alzó su brazo, y lo pasó sobre el hombro de ella mientras se acurrucaban. Allí estaban, en medio del día, sentados solos en la biblioteca, dos niños de 12 años completamente diferentes, pero unidos por un destino común. Juntos.

La niña se quedó un momento así, mientras continuaba leyendo lentamente. Su respiración se sentía tranquila, y sus ojos lentamente se fueron relajando. Finalmente el libro cayó de sus manos, sus ojos se cerraron y quedó rendida en los brazos de su amigo. Nadie sabe cuanto tiempo permanecieron así.

Finalmente, fue Hermione quien se paró y tomó varios libros de la estantería. Ron se paró, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello. Igual ella estaba roja. Se quedaron en silencio mientras le ayudaba a llevar los libros a la mesa.

- Me voy a quedar un rato a leer. -dijo susurrante mientras se sentaba.- Tu puedes ir al partido. Dile a Harry que espero que gane.

Ron dudo, viendo que Hermione aún tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. Pero detrás de todo eso, también distinguió determinación… y esperanza. Esperanza que, sin saberlo, el mismo le había dado. Finalmente se paró lentamente y espero por algo que nunca llegó.

- Vendrá tan rápido como acabe el juego. -dijo antes de alejarse en silencio, sintiéndose tan mal por dejarla…

Desde aquella tarde jamás lamento Ron algo más que dejarla sola. Al menos, no lamentó nada en los próximos cinco años. Aún lo recuerda perfectamente, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo. Porque jamás olvidará cuando bajó al terreno y subió las gradas en silencio, buscando un lugar alejado de todos, solo para ser bajado por la conmoción y seguir a Harry al castillo entre preocupaciones.

Las palabras y las imágenes le perseguían aún hoy. "La encontraron junto al espejo…" dijo a profesora tristemente, mientras recorría la cortina de la enfermería y dejaba ver una pálida figura, una estatua sin vida de su amiga.

Jamás debió dejarla sola.

**FIN**

**Nota:** Reescribí el segundo capitulo. Ahora será en orden cronológico. Solamente quiero decir que amé como quedo.


	3. Maquillaje

Hola. Y bienvenidos, otra vez, a las historias de amor de Ron y Hermione. Espero que disfruten de esto tanto como yo disfrute de escribirlo. Y ya de paso, déjenme algún comentario, que siempre se agradece.

.

**Maquillaje**

.

Hermione entró a su cuarto, y golpeó la puerta pesadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Tiró pesadamente los libros al suelo, y se tiró en la cama. Estúpido Ron, creyendo que nadie podía gustar de ella, sin darse cuenta de que ella también era una chica. Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente por las mejillas, mientras su cara se ponía roja de ira, vergüenza y tristeza.

- Enseguida bajo -dijo una voz, mientras la puerta se abría y dejaba a Lavander entrar sonriendo. Sonrisa que desapareció inmediatamente cuando vio a Hermione llorar. Podían no ser grandes amigas, pero existía algo llamado "lealtad entre chicas".

Lavander se sentó pesadamente en la cama, junto a ella, al tiempo que ponía su mano contra su pelo. Hermione volteó a verla, con la cara llena de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué tienes ahora? -preguntó Lavander- Nunca te había visto llorar.

Hermione se paró lentamente, y se sentó en la cama, junto a su compañera. Con la manga de su túnica se secó las lágrimas de la cara. Volteó a ver a Lavander, intentando sonreír. Sus ojos, por otro lado, mostraban lo devastada que se encontraba.

- Es Ron -dijo finalmente Hermione, con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Y ahora que hizo? -preguntó Lavander.

Hermione se quedó viéndola un momento, antes de contestar. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz baja, segura pero a la vez infinitamente melancólica.

- Ron no cree que alguien sea capaz de verme como chica. El apenas se ha dado cuenta que lo soy, y cuando le dije que tenía pareja para el baile, él se burló y dijo que mentía. El no cree que nadie me invitara.

- ¿Tienes pareja? -preguntó Lavander, siempre intentando estar pendiente de los chismes, pero dejó la pregunta inmediatamente cuando vio la cara de Hermione, y prefirió hablar de otra cosa.- Ron es solo un inmaduro… ¿Pero por qué te importa lo que el piense de ti? Pensé que solo eran amigos.

Hermione enrojeció un poco, bajando la mirada.

- No lo se -dijo en un susurro.

- Bueno, eso no te debería de importar -contestó Lavander con una sonrisa- Si él no te puede ver, pues más por él. Él se lo pierde.

Hermione sonrió un poco.

- Voy con Krum -dijo finalmente.

Lavander abrió la boca inmensamente. Pero luego se calmó. Y luego sonrió picadamente.

- ¿Y qué hiciste para que te invitara? ¿Alguna posición de amor?

- ¡Lavander! -dijo Hermione, mientras su cara se volvía a poner triste.- ¿No crees que el pudo invitarme porque le atraigo? Se que no soy bonita, pero…

Su voz se ahogó. Y Lavander comprendió inmediatamente que metió la pata. Jamás pensó que Hermione, la sabelotodo, la "amiga de loso hombres", la insensible, podía ser tan sentimental, y tener problemas tan comunes como el resto de las chicas. Jamás pensó que fuera tan insegura.

- Pero… -dijo Lavender, después de seleccionar cuidadosamente sus palabras- ¿Por qué vas con Krum si se nota tanto que quieres ir con Ron?

Hermione enrojeció completamente. Y las lágrimas volvieron a salir un poco. El silencio invadió la estancia. Finalmente, luego de que sonriera tímidamente viendo al suelo, Hermione se animó a ver a su compañera.

- Pensé que eso haría a Ron más celoso que cualquier otra cosa…

Lavander abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero al momento cambió la expresión cuando vio que Hermione volvía a llorar, bajando la cabeza y apoyando su cara entre sus piernas.

- Pero no tiene sentido -dijo entre lamentos- porque Ron ni siquiera piensa en mi como una chica.

Lavander abrazó a Hermione, dejando a ambas sorprendidas, y luego le sujetó las manos y le hizo verla a los ojos. Tenía un aire decidido, completamente.

- Vamos a ser que se arrepienta -dijo Lavander, sonriendo- Vamos a hacer que te vea como eres. Una mujer. Una mujer que puede atraer a un jugador profesional. Una mujer que puede embrujarlo si se atreve a insultarla.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas, y sonrió un poco.

- ¿Cómo harás eso?

- Créeme, querida, el maquillaje puede hacer maravillas.

Lavander se paró y fue a la puerta.

- El baile es en unas horas. Mejor báñate y arréglate el cabello, y luego las tres nos pintaremos juntas. Parvarti, tú y yo. Y quedarás preciosa, te lo prometo.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

- Oye, Lavander…

- ¿Qué? -dijo mientras volteaba a ver, ya que había salido del cuarto.

- No le digas a nadie con quien voy.

Lavander sonrió, y le guiñó el ojo.

- Tenlo por seguro. Para eso están las amigas, para guardarse los secretos.

Hermione sonrió un poco. Se limpió bien la cara con las sabanas, y se paró hacia su ropero. Sacó el largo vestido, y se lo probó frente al espejo. Vio las muchas pociones alisadoras que había guardado en su baúl, vio el maquillaje que Lavander y Parvarti tenían entre sus cosas, y vio la foto de Krum, alto, fornido, guapo y famoso. Si, definitivamente Ron la vería como mujer.

.

Hermione llegó hasta su cama, llorando. Detrás entraron Lavander, Parvarti y Ginny; todas acababan de dejar el baile. Hermione se quitó los zapatos pesadamente, y se sentó en su cama.

- Ron idiota.

Lavander, Parvarti y Ginny se sentaron junto a ella. Todas habían visto a Ron gritarle, a Ron insultarle, a Ron hablar mal de su cita. Y todas estaban a punto de cometer asesinato contra el pelirrojo si no fuera porque salieron corriendo a consolar a su amiga.

- Déjalo, no vale la pena -dijo Ginny- No llores por el idiota de mi hermano.

Hermione sonrió un poco. Lavander, en cambio, parecía tener algo aún más efectivo para hacer que se sintiera mejor. Mientras las otras hablaban rápidamente, ella se inclinó junto a Hermione y le habló al oído, en un susurro.

- ¿Sabes porque Ron hizo todo eso? -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione la vio

- Una palabra: celos. -dijo Lavander, sonriendo ante la mirada de la castaña.

Una risa cruzó la habitación. Hermione dejó de llorar, y se reía mientras se tiraba contra la cama. Luego volteó a ver a Parvarti, como si no creyera que lo decía en serio. Pero su compañera simplemente sonrió.

- Créeme, eso solo lo hace un hombre celoso. Creo que finalmente logramos que te viera como una mujer.

.

Hermione vio a Ron, desde lejos, durante el desayuno al otro día, aún preguntándose si lo que dijo Lavander era cierto. Si de verdad Ron finalmente pensó en ella como algo más que una amiga. Si de verdad se había puesto celoso cuando la vio tan bien vestida, con el cabello arreglado, con el maquillaje perfecto, y de la mano de otro hombre.

Lo que no sabía es que Ron también la miraba desde lejos, entre bocados, de reojo, al tiempo que maldecía Krum y lo insultaba en susurros llenos de ira contenida.

.

**FIN**

**Nota:** Creo que quedó extraño, pero me gusto.


End file.
